1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic storage element preferably applicable to a non-volatile memory, a recording method using the same, and a magnetic storage device using the magnetic storage element.
2. Description of Related Art
In information apparatuses such as computers, a DRAM which is operable at a high speed and having a large storage density is widely used as random access memories therefor. A DRAM is however classified as a volatile memory which cannot keep information when the power supply is interrupted, so that there is a demand for non-volatile memory which can keep information at any time.
One example of the non-volatile memory relates to a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) which uses magnetic storage elements capable of recording information based on a magnetization state of a magnetic material (see non-patent document 1, for example).
[Non-patent Document 1]
Nikkei Electronics, Feb. 12, 2001 (pp. 164-171)